Subaru Sakamaki x Werewolf Male Reader A Halloween Snack
by CantUSeeThatHunHanIsReal
Summary: You walk into Your bedroom after a halloween pary at the mansion wher the most plesant suprise awaits you


Walking into your bedroom, you nearly had a nosebleed.

There on your bed was Subaru.

Your boyfriend.

Naked, except the devil horns and tail from his Halloween costume.

Tied in pink ribbons, with a card attached to them.

"Subaru?" You called still a little shocked from the plesant suprise on you bed.

Hearing him growl some, due the ribbons around his mouth, you smirked, licking your lips as your eyes trailed over and admiring his well-toned body.

Walking up to the bed, you saw that Subaru was watching your every move. Smirking at him, he blushed and turned his head away. 'Cute.'

Subaru's eyes widened as he felt your hand slowly rubbing up against the inside of his tigh. Swallowing, he felt him self grow hard, even though your hand hadn't reached it's destination.

But it wasn't his fault! No, it was yours...!

It was your idea to take a break from all the sex in your relationship. That's right, almost everything you did was sex or sexual activities. Not that you mined though, the sex was great! But you were afraid that Subaru might grow bored and dump you. And you weren't that sure if his body could handle everything your body had to offer. You were in spite a werewolf, and werewolfs were know for being *cough* Rough *cough*. After all you were a caring boyfriend who truly loved him. That's right, you (M/N) (L/N) loved Subaru Sakamaki with all your heart, and it would break if he ever left you.

Biting down at the ribbon, Subaru felt your hand grab his semi-hard member, he was doing his best to keep his moans down. That was his kind of teasing, he knew that it annoyed you to the fullest not hearing any of his moans. And if he let any of them out, you would win.

The sex you two had were always some kind of a game.

Feeling him grow harder as you slowly pumped him, your other hand reached up to grab the card, which was placed at his chest.

Recognizing Laito's crappy writing, you let out a chuckle as you read the card.

_**Dear (M/N),**_

_**please take care of this emotionsick bitch**_

_**and then I mean in every way you can... 3**_

_**~Laito**_

_**P.S Don't let him complain about his personal life **__**ever**__** again to me!**_

"Why Subaru I didn't knew you missed me that much." You purred as your face came closer to his chest by every second. Growling in response, Subaru only bit down harder on the ribbon as he felt your skilled tongue flick his nipple.

Seeing as he shuddered some from the sensation, your smirk only grew wider.

"I have barely done anything and you're hard as a rock, you really are a naughty vampire."

Blushing more, Subaru averted his eyes away from yours, like a guilty dog.

Subaru would never admit it, but he loved it when you talked dirty while love making. It was such a turn on for him, your husky voice whispering dirty words for his ears only as your breath tickled with every word you spoke.

You let go of his member, only to receive a whimper from the said male under you.

"Finally giving in." You smirked triumphant at him.

And growling again.

Getting bored of the growling, you reached up and removed the ribbons around his mouth.

"Took you long enough, stupid werewolf!" He spat at you.

"Tsc tsc, disobeing your master and calling me stupid.. I need to punish you for this."

Grabbing both of his hands, your other hand began to search trough drawer standing beside your bed. Chuckling as you found it, you retreated your hand, pulling a pair of handcuffs with you.

You only chuckled more when you his expression. Damn you should brought a camera with you. "Afraid?" You asked the vampire beneath you with a mocking tone. Subaru only turned his head away from you, a little scared that he might say something that got you to worsen his punishment. Well it was never really a punishment in Subaru's eyes.. He always looked forward to them. It was no big secret, but Subaru was really submessive and a machoist when it came to you. His personal favorite was.. no, that was too embarrassing.

Smiling in triumph, you had finally cuffed his hands to the bed.

Bending down, you found his delicious looking collarbone. Licking, biting and nipping at it, you left both big and small lovebites over his chest, neck and collarbone earning groans and moans from him. But all this time you had been avoiding his sweet spots, on purpose of course.

"D-don't tease me.. ngh~ahh"

Looking up at Subaru with an 'innocent' face, even though your eyes betrayed you, showing deviousness.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Your voice sounded sickning silky, like a snake on sateen sheets.

But of course you knew, you knew his body inside out, you knew where to touch, lick and bite.

You knew his scent, his touch and his heart, but these were things you had to know, after all you where his mate and he yours.

Stopping, you sat up, looming over Subaru.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Subaru.." You breathed out.

Releasing his hands from the handcuffs, you brought one of his hands up your chest, placing it upon where your heart was.

This shocked Subaru some, feeling the fast beating of your heart under his palm. The beating had it's own rhythm, as it was a part of a familliar melody he hadn't heard on ages.

Swallowing some, he slowly placed his other hand on his own chest. Subaru's eyes widened. The same rhythm, the same melody, everything was right!

Trying to form a sentence, his eyes met yours slowy as in a cheeky love movie. But the only thing that could be found in your eyes, was nothing else than love, just pure love.

Chocking out a small "W-why.-" Subaru didn't reach to say anything else before your lips met his in a deep and loving kiss. Turning it into a passionate one you felt Subaru open his mouth, whishing for you to enter. Desiding to tease him some more, you let only the tip of your tongue enter his hot and wet cavern.

Breaking from the kiss, a trail of saliva conected your lips for a second before you licked it away, licking Subaru's lower lip at the same time.

"I love you Subaru, I love you so much that it hurts. Please don't leave me." You pleaded him with a voice that was filled of desperation and love?

Feeling a lump form in his throath, Subaru hugged you. "I-idiot.. Don't say such things so easy."

"Subasu? Are you crying?"

Blushing at the nickname, he turned his head away from your eyes for what seemed like the 50th time today.

"O-of course not you cocky bastard of werewolf!"

Your fingers finding his chin, you lifted his head up only to meet you in a heated kiss again.

"Love you too.." You panted out as another kiss ended. "Now let's continue shall we?"


End file.
